


Spróbuj to naprawić, Biały Wilku

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, M/M, Post-Divorce, Yennefer tylko wspomniana, alienacja rodzicielska, parenting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Jaskier i Geralt są po rozwodzie. I wcale nie rozstali się jak cywilizowani ludzie.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Spróbuj to naprawić, Biały Wilku

**Author's Note:**

> Strasznie mnie męczył pomysł na takiego fica. A że lubię dramy i nieszczęśliwe zakończenia. Chociaż czy aby napewno to zakończenie jest nieszczęśliwe?
> 
> Leci prosto z taśmy więc błędy będą na bieżąco poprawiane. Nie wykluczam drobnych zmian w tekście. Coś dopiszę. Albo i nie.

Jaskier jak każdego ranka, wrócił z pięciokilometrowej przebieżki. Ledwie przekroczywszy próg zaczął zrzucać z siebie przepocone ubrania by ochoczo wskoczyć pod lodowaty prysznic.

Chłodna woda, była jak opatrunek nie tylko na rozgrzane ciało ale również na gorejącą ranę w sercu. Zimna woda nie pozwalała mu się rozkleić tak jak wieczorna ciepła kąpiel.  
Dzięki temu jakoś udawało mu się w miarę normalnie przetrwać dzień. I pomimo że od rozstania z Geraltem minął już rok, on nadal rozpamiętywał przeszłość. Przecież z dnia na dzień, nie można było zapomnieć dziesięciu lat wspólnego życia. Z czego blisko sześć jako pełnoprawne małżeństwo.  
Nie umiał i nie chciał zapomnieć. A przecież była jeszcze Ciri, która wkradła się do ich życia nagle i z miejsca owinęła sobie obu wokół palca. Kochał ją i z żalem zgodził się na warunki Geralta dotyczące kontaktów z ich córką. Nie chciał by jeszcze bardziej cierpiała, przez ich walkę. Już sam rozwód był niewyobrażalnym stresem. Dwa telefony lub video rozmowa w tygodniu. I kilka odwiedzin w roku było wszystkim na co mógł liczyć. Z reszta, teraz, gdy mieszkał na drugim końcu kraju było to nawet na rękę.  
Po prysznicu wpadał w wir pracy. Komponował jak oszalały aż do późnych godzin nocnych. W każdy weekend grał w okolicznych pubach. Nie zarabiał co prawda kokosów, ale był zadowolony ze swojego życia na prowincji.

Ubrany w stary podkoszulek, pamiętający czasy liceum i przetarte dresy, uzbrojony w pełen dzbanek kawy i krakersy zasiadł do papieru nutowego. Gdy tylko się obudził miał w głowie melodię. Podczas joggingu kolejne partie wpadały mu do głowy jak puzzle i układały się w całość.  
W okolicy godziny trzynastej poczuł lekki głód, a i kawa w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknęła. Wstał i przeciągnął skurczone od siedzenia mięśnie.  
W tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Sięgnął po niego i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Zamarł. Na ekranie wyświetlała się uśmiechnięta buzia Ciri i komunikat o video rozmowie. Jaskier zagryzł wargę wahając się czy odebrać. Był piątek, a dni ustalone na rozmowy wypadały w środy i niedziele. Geralt wściekał się gdy któreś z nich odstępowało od tej reguły. Z drugiej strony mogło coś się stać, jej albo Geraltowi.

Z ciężkim sercem odebrał.  
– Ciri, kochanie, dziś jest dopiero piątek... Pomyliły ci się dni Słońce... – Jaskier przybrał radosny ale jednocześnie neutralny ton. Nie chciał aby dziewczynka poczuła się jak intruz.

– Jestem na dworcu – powiedziała prosto z mostu.  
– Ciri, na jakim dworcu? Gdzie jest Geralt i czemu nie jesteś w szkole?  
– Noooo... na dworcu w tym mieście, w którym mieszkasz...  
Jaskier poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Geralt go zabije. A potem oskarży o porwanie rodzicielskie. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Ciri, nie żartuj. Poproś tatę do telefonu.  
– Jak mam to zrobić skoro siedzę w toalecie na dworcu? – dziewczynka zirytowała się. – Proszę przyjedź bo za chwilę ktoś się zorientuje, że tu jestem.  
– Nie ruszaj się... Będę za – spojrzał na zegarek – kwadrans, góra dwadzieścia minut. Nigdzie się nie ruszaj.  
W panice zaczął szukać kluczyków od auta.

Jak zwykle postanowiły bawić się w chowanego.

Z impetem otworzył szufladę komódki stojącej w przedpokoju. Spojrzał do środka i zamarł. Na śmierć zapomniał, że było tam ich ślubne zdjęcie i pudełko z obrączką. Nie miał pojęcia po co to zabrał ze sobą po wyprowadzce. Chyba tylko po to by katować się i umartwiać faktem, że Geralt okazał się typowym samcem, który nie umie utrzymać fiuta w spodniach. Sięgnął po przeklęte kluczyki, które nie miały prawa tam być i z trzaskiem zasunął szufladę. Nie było czasu na sentymenty. Ciri była ważniejsza.

Na dworcu były dzikie tłumy. Nic dziwnego był piątek, a w dodatku w sąsiedniej miejscowości miał w ten weekend odbyć się jakiś festyn.

Jaskier zdenerwowany wbiegł na główną halę i zaczął się rozglądać za jasną czupryną córki, licząc na to, że dziewczynka jednak nie ukrywa się w dworcowej toalecie, która nie ukrywając nie należała do miejsc, które Jaskier chciał odwiedzać z własnej woli.  
Ciri nigdzie nie było, więc Jaskier ruszył w stronę toalety. Za nim jednak tam wszedł, nabrał głęboko powietrza i zasłonił twarz szalikiem.  
– Ciri? – szepnął zaglądając kolejno do kabin.  
Na jego szczęście akurat nikt postronny nie kręcił się w środku.  
– Ciri, to ja Jaskier... – powiedział trochę głośniej.  
W tym samym momencie jedne z drzwi cicho skrzypnęły. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spostrzegł lekko przestraszoną córkę, która natychmiast do niego podbiegła. Przykucnął i mocno przytulił dziecko. Pachniała Geraltem i frytkami.

– Nareszcie. Tu strasznie śmierdzi. – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

Jaskier prychnął rozbawiony.

– Wiem, czuję. Chodźmy – Jaskier wstał i chwycił dziewczynkę za rękę. – Gdzie masz czapkę? Jest zimno.

– W kieszeni – Ciri sięgnęła do kieszeni kurtki i po chwili spojrzała lekko zdezorientowana na Jaskra. – Chyba zgubiłam.  
Jaskier westchnął i założył jej swoją czapkę, która co chwilę zsuwała się na jej oczy.  
Po chwili siedzieli już w SUVie Jaskra i wyjeżdżali poza miasteczko.  
Jaskier raz po raz spoglądał w wsteczne lusterko obserwując córkę, która z wielkim entuzjazmem podziwiała mijane krajobrazy. Chciał jak najszybciej wiedzieć co się stało i dlaczego Ciri uciekła z domu. Postanowił jednak zaczekać. Gdyby od razu zaczął naciskać na wyjaśnienia, mogłaby się poczuć jak intruz i znowu uciec. Nie chciał tego.

Gdy dojechali do domu mężczyzny, Ciri z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem skomplementowała jego małą chatkę oraz ogród, który potrzebował uporządkowania, ale i tak dla niej był najpiękniejszy. Zaczęła snuć historie o wróżkach, ale Jaskier nie słuchał.

Nakarmił ją resztą wczorajszej pizzy, z czego nie był dumny i pozwolił rozejrzeć się po domu. Musiał pomyśleć, ja powiedzieć o tym Geraltowi i przekonać go, że wcale nie przejechał połowy kraju i nie porwał Ciri sprzed szkoły.  
– Ciri – Jaskier podszedł do córki, która już trzeci raz okrążyła dom i posadził na sofie– musisz mi powiedzieć dlaczego tu przyjechałaś. I jak ci się udało opuścić szkołę.  
Dziewczynka kręciła się niespokojnie, chcąc odwlec moment konfrontacji.  
– Ale nie będziesz na mnie krzyczał? – zapytała drżącym głosem.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Ale dlaczego pomyślałaś, że mógłbym na ciebie krzyczeć? Tata na ciebie krzyczy w domu?  
Dziecko pokiwało przecząco głową. Jaskier dobrze wiedział, że nawet gdyby Geralt był doprowadzony do ostateczności, nigdy nie podniósłby głosu na dziecko. Więc krzyczeć musiała ta cholerna wiedźma Yen. Jaskier znów przeklął ją w myślach.  
– Wczoraj... Wczoraj w szkole – Ciri zaczęła cicho, utkwiwszy wzrok w czubkach swoich butów. – W szkole powiedziałam, że źle się czuję. Wychowawczyni zadzwoniła do taty. Gdy przyjechał uprzedził, że jak nadal będę źle się czuła to nie przyjdę do szkoły. Z resztą dziś był dzień bez mundurka.  
Ta informacja wiele rozjaśniła w głowie Jaskra, który zastanawiał się dlaczego Ciri nie miała szkolnego stroju. Zakładał, że przebrała się na dwocu, ale gdy dziecko zwiedzało dom zajrzał do jej plecaka i mundurka tam nie znalazł.  
– Rano powiedziałam tacie, że jest lepiej i pójdę do szkoły.  
– Nie odwiózł cię?  
– Chciał, ale powiedziałam, że pojadę autobusem. Tylko, że wsiadłam do tego jadącego na dworzec. Bilet kupiłam w biletomacie, więc nikt nie pytał gdzie są rodzice. W pociągu jechała wycieczka z innej szkoły. Usiadłam blisko nich więc konduktor myślał, że jestem z nimi. A potem, po przesiadce siedziałam obok takiego starszego pana, który całą drogę spał. Powiedziałam, że jestem jego wnuczką. Nikt więcej o nic nie pytał.  
Jaskier słuchał córki z jednej strony dumny z tego jak rezolutnym dzieckiem jest Ciri, z drugiej przerażony, że mogła paść ofiarą jakiegoś zwyrodnialca. Przecież tyle się słyszy o dzieciach porywanych w czasie drogi z i do szkoły. A tutaj, Ciri przejechała sama pół kraju i włos z głowy jej nie spadł.  
– Ciri, kochanie, będę musiał zadzwonić do Geralta. I muszę to zrobić z twojego telefonu bo wiesz, że ode mnie nie odbiera.  
– Bo jest upartym osłem – mruknęła Ciri.  
– Ciri!!! – Jaskier skarcił córkę. – Nie wolno tak mówić o tacie.  
– Ale to prawda! – obruszyło się dziecko.  
– Wiem, ale nie wolno. Daj telefon.  
– Ale... on zorientuje się dopiero po trzeciej, bo tak wracam ze szkoły – dziewczynka spojrzała blagalnie na Jaskiera  
– Ciri, tata musi wiedzieć, że tu jesteś.  
Dziecko spuściło głowę i podało mu telefon.  
Jaskier spojrzał na wyświetlacz i poczuł jak jego oczy robią się wilgotne.  
Na tapecie Ciri miała ustawione ich ostatnie wspólne zdjęcie, zrobione podczas jej ósmych urodzin. Ciri siedziała między nimi, dwoma obejmując ich za szyje a oni całowali ją w policzki.  
Dwa miesiące przed tym jak Geralt poznał Yennefer. Gdyby tylko wtedy wiedział, że posłanie Ciri na lekcje tańca tak się skończy.  
Westchnął i wybrał konkat zapisany jako Tata Geralt. Nie nacisnął jednak zielonej słuchawki.  
– Wiesz co? Sama zadzwoń do taty i powiedz mu, że tu jesteś, ok? – Jaskier ukucnął przed córką i oddał jej telefon. – Za swoje czyny trzeba płacić. Ciri.  
  


****  
  
Geralt się wściekł. Zwymyślał go od kidnaperów, gdy tylko Ciri oddała mu słuchawkę.  
Jaskier słuchał tego wszystkiego bez emocji na twarzy. To nie była dla niego nowość i już dawno nauczył się nie przejmować się tym. To nie prowadziło do niczego, a groźby i inwektywy ze strony Geralta nic nie znaczyły. Były po prostu wyrzutem negatywnych emocji, które Geralt gromadził w sobie w stresujących sytuacjach.  
Teraz wystarczyło czekać. Miał nadzieję, że kilka godzin jazdy, uspokoi jego byłego męża. Wiedział, też, że Geralt przy dziecku nie wybuchnie. Nigdy nie pokazywał przy dziecku swoich negatywnych emocji.  
  
Ciri zasnęła przytoczona emocjami mijającego dnia. Jaskier zaniósł ją do sypialni dla gości i sam zajął się przygotowywaniem kolacji. W międzyczasie rozpętała się potworna nawałnica. Deszcz walił w szyby zawzięcie a wiatr miotał konarami drzew w ogrodzie Jaskiera.  
Mimo to usłyszał jak przed jego domem zatrzymuje się auto. Znał dźwięk tego silnika aż za dobrze. Poznał by go wszędzie. Po chwili rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
Jaskier spojrzał na wejście i głęboko westchnął. Dzwonek znów zabrzęczał. Mężczyzna odłożył nóż na blat i wytarł ręce w ścierkę, przerzuconą przez ramię.  
Otworzył.  
Na progu stał Geralt. Jak zwykle od stóp po szyję ubrany na czarno. Z jego długich, srebrnych włosów skapywał deszcz.  
– Gdzie Ciri? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. W oczach miał furię.  
Jaskier odsunął się i wpuścił byłego męża do środka.  
– Śpi – odpowiedział cicho Jaskier.  
W tym samym czasie za ich plecami rozległ się dźwięk małych stópek.  
– Ciri! – Geralt dopadł do córki i mocno ją przytulił.– Co ci przyszło do głowy by zrobić coś takiego? Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem.  
– Ale tato… Dusisz mnie… – Dziewczynka wyrwała się z objęć rodzica.  
Geralt spojrzał na nią zmartwiony.  
– Kochanie mogło ci się coś stać w pociągu… A co by było gdyby Jaskiera nie było w mieście? – głos Geralta drżał.  
Jaskier po raz pierwszy widział, że Geralt autentycznie był przerażony

– Ale tato…  
– Dobrze, porozmawiamy w domu. Weź swoje rzeczy i wracamy do domu.  
Ciri spojrzała na Jaskiera, a ten skinął głową. Niechętnie podreptała do pokoju.  
– Geralt… – Jaskier wbił ręce w kieszenie i oparł się o ścianę w kuchni.  
Gerlat jednak podniósł rękę dając znak, że chce przez chwilę zebrać myśli i odetchnąć. Usiadł na sofie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
– Geralt, naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że ona chce to zrobić  
– Wiem – szepnął Geralt. – Dzięki, że się nią zaopiekowałeś.  
Nagle usłyszeli grzmot i trzask złamanego konaru.  
– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wracać w taką pogodę? – Jaskier wskazał na okno. – Nawałnice są w całym kraju. A ty jesteś zdenerwowany…  
Geralt spojrzał na niego jednym ze swoich strasznych wzroków. I już chciał mu odpowiedzieć, by nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy, gdy znów potężny grzmot przetoczył się po niebie.  
– Jest w okolicy jakiś hotel?  
– Nawet kilka – Jaskier wrócił do krojenia pomidorów. – Ale trwa festyn i pewnie wszystko jest zajęte. Ale próbuj…  
Geralt sięgnął po telefon by poszukać noclegu. Jednak wskaźnik zasięgu był bliski zeru. Potrząsnął sprzętem zdenerwowany i zaklnął.  
– U mnie jest zasięg. Hasło do Wi-Fi to…  
– WhiteWolf666 – dokończył Geralt.  
– Jestem aż tak przewidywalny? – zaśmiał się Jaskier niezbyt szczerze.  
– Mam takie samo – mruknął Geralt i zaczął wystukiwać coś na klawiaturze.  
  
Po pół godzinie wyszukiwania i dzwonienia, telefon Geralta wylądował z hukiem na stoliku kawowym Jaskiera.  
W tym czasie Jaskier zdążył dokończyć kolację i nakarmić Ciri.  
– Nigdzie nie ma wolnych miejsc – mruknął Geral i spojrzał w okno, ponieważ znów po niebie przetoczył się potężny grzmot.  
– Możesz nocować na sofie. Wybacz mam tylko dwie sypialnie. Jedną zajmuję ja, a drugą Ciri… Ale sofa jest całkiem wygodna – Jaskier postawił przed Geraltem talerz z kolacją i kubek z herbatą.  
Geralt spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
– Dzięki – mruknął.  
– Nie robię tego dla ciebie tylko dla Ciri. Koc i poduszkę znajdziesz w kufrze pod oknem. A czysty ręcznik w szafce nad pralką.

– Czy to znaczy, że zostajemy? – odezwał się głosik zza ich plecami.  
Po chwili Ciri siedziała na kolanach Geralta. Objęła rączkami jego twarz i patrzyła głęboko w jego miodowe oczy.  
– Ale rano wyjeżdżamy – powiedział Geralt i pogłaskał córkę po włosach. – Dlatego idź już spać, okej?  
– Poczytasz mi? – dziecko spojrzało błagalnie na Jaskiera.  
Ten spojrzał pytająco na Geralta, który skinął lekko głową, po czym ucałował córkę i oddał ją w ęce Jaskiera.  
  
***

– Bogowie... – Geralt mruknął mrużąc oczy. Poranne słońce oślepiało go.  
– Wybacz, nie chciałem cię obudzić – mruknął Jaskier, który bezceremonialnie włączył eksperes do kawy, chwile po tym gdy rozsunął zasłony w salonie. – Och, ale czekaj… to mój dom i mój cholernie głośny ekspres do kawy.  
– Nie musisz być złośliwy – Geralt wstał i przeciągnął się eksponując swoje pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało.  
Jaskier jęknął cicho i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Udał, że zaczyna szykować śniadanie.  
Do kuchni weszła Ciri szeroko ziewając. Sennie wspięła się na krzesło przy kuchennej wyspie.  
– Dzień dobry – ziewnęła powtórnie.  
– Dzień dobry księżniczko – Jaskier uśmiechnął się i nachylił by pocałować córkę w czoło. – Co na śniadanie?  
– Tosty z Nutellą – mruknęła.  
Jaskier przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Geralta, który właśnie ubierał się. Jednak ten, jakby nie słyszał ich rozmowy. Jak zwykle rano był równie nieprzytomny jak Ciri.  
– Ale znasz zasady co do tostów z Nutellą?  
– Są tylko na specjalne okazję i gdy jestem grzeczna.  
– A chyba nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło, a twoje zachowanie było dalekie od ideału, młoda damo? – Geralt w końcu się odezwał patrząc na Jaskiera.  
– No właśnie – przytaknął Jaskier – ale wiesz co – uśmiechnął się – myślę, że naleśniki bananowe też dadzą radę? Co ty na to?  
– Ale najpierw musisz się ubrać – Geralt usiadł obok niej.  
Dziecko entuzjastycznie kiwnęła głową i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.  
Jaskier spojrzał na Geralta i postawił przed nim kubek z kawą.  
– Ty masz do wyboru naleśniki z bananem albo naleśniki z bananem – powiedział bez emocjonalnie i sięgnął do lodówki po mleko i jajka.  
– Jest mi obojętne – mruknął Geralt. - Dzięki.  
– Za co? – Jaskier łypnął okiem podejrzliwie.  
– Za to, że w kwestii tostów z Nutellą stoisz po mojej stronie.

Jaskier cisnął skórką od banan do kosza.  
– Sam ustaliłem tę zasadę i to ty się na nią zgodziłeś. Inaczej jadła by te cholerne tosty na śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Plus dostała by je do szkoły na lunch. – Jaskier wyrzucił to z siebie jednym tchem. Obecność Geralta go zaczynała lekko denerwować i wiedział, że aby to zmienić jest tylko jeden sposób, którego nie może użyć.  
Geralt westchnął i siorbnął kawę, którą w międzyczasie były małżonek postawił przed nim. Była idealna. Faktem było, że Jaskier parzył najlepszą kawę jaką Rivia kiedykolwiek pił. Zawsze kupował ten sam rodzaj ziaren, o lekko wiśniowym aromacie, który szlachetnie rozlewał się po języku i gardle.  
  
Śniadanie minęło w względnej ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć paplaniny Ciri.  
Raz po raz Jaskier spoglądał na Geralta, który udawał, że nie widzi tego, że były mąż go obserwuje.  
Gdy skończyli jeść polecili Ciri, by spakowała swoje rzeczy do końca.  
Jaskier czuł jak w jego gardle znów rośnie gula, gdy patrzył jak Ciri i Geralt idą w stronę auta zaparkowanego przed bramą posesji Jaskiera. Pomachał wesoło do dziewczynki gdy ta odwróciła się do niego tuż przed furtką.  
– Co do kurwy?! – Geralt krzyknął i zaczął obiegać swoje auto i schylając się do kół. – Serio Jaskier? Aż tak nisko upadłeś?!  
Jaskier podszedł do ogrodzenia i spojrzał na samochód.  
Wszystkie koła były przecięte. Z trudem stłumił chichot.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że zrobiłbym to?! Nie bądź śmieszny Geralt. Nie jesteś bóstwem księżycowym, żebym płakał za tobą całe życie!  
– Więc kto to zrobił.  
Jaskier wzruszył ramionami.  
– Mam monitoring… Może coś załapało – powiedział od niechcenia. – Wejdźcie do środka.  
W środku Jaskier uruchomił laptop i podłączył się pod aplikację zsynchronizowaną z monitoringiem.  
Geralt wygonił go z krzesła i sam zaczął przeglądać nagrania. Nagle jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona i spojrzał na córkę.  
– Ciri, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

– Co? Czekaj – Jaskier spojrzał na ekran, na którym widać było jak dziesięciolatka idzie w stronę auta ojca w ręce trzymając nóż do mięsa.  
Ciri rozpłakała się. Szloch uniemożliwił jej powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Wyciągnęła ręce do Jaskiera, a ten przytulił ją.  
– Już dobrze, księżniczko. Cichutko.– szepnął i pogłaskał po włosach.  
– Ciri – głos Geralta znów był łagodny.– Kochanie, spójrz na mnie.  
Dziecko spojrzało ma niego chlipiąc żałośnie.  
Geralt uśmiechnął się i otarł łzy z twarzyczki dziewczynki.  
– Ciri – Jaskier zwrócił się do córki, jednak patrzył na Geralta szukając aprobaty. – Idź do pokoju. A my z tatą pomyślimy co zrobić? Okej? Za chwilkę cię zawołamy.  
Geralt przytaknął i jeszcze raz pogładził córkę po włosach.  
Dziecko nadal zanosząc się płaczem zniknęło za drzwiami sypialni.  
– Geralt, proszę cię… – Jaskier zwrócił się do męża prawie błagalnym tonem.  
Geralt opadł ciężko na sofę.  
– To nie jest jej wina. Gdy zadzwoniłeś wczoraj domyśliłem, się dlaczego to zrobiła.  
– A dziwisz jej się? Prawie zakazałeś jej kontaktu ze mną.  
– Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, Jaskier – Geralt potarł czoło. – Myślę, że Ciri wiedziała, że gdy ucieknie tak czy inaczej się spotkamy. A jeśli się spotkamy to pewnie wrócimy do siebie…  
– Co? – Jaskier usiadł naprzeciwko Geralta i patrzył na niego nie rozumiejąc co ten do niego mówi. – Ciri ci nie powiedziała? – Geralt znów miał ten dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy.  
Jaskier pokiwał przecząco głową.  
– Ja i Yen rozstaliśmy się jakieś dwa może trzy tygodnie temu.  
– Och… przykro mi – w głowie Jaskiera pojawił się uśmiech tryumfu, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że cieszyło go to. – I naprawdę myślisz, że Ciri zrobiła to wszystko bo myślała, że dzięki temu znów się zejdziemy?  
Geralt przytaknął.  
– Dziecięce myślenie jest takie proste.  
– Gdy zobaczyła, że po pierwszym dniu nic między nami się nie zadziało postanowiła nas unieruchomić tutaj.  
– Ale skąd by wiedziała ile trwa wymiana opon?  
Geralt roześmiał się.  
– Ostatnio była ze mną na wymianie kół. Wie, że większość zakładów nie działa w soboty. Ale mam nadzieję, że tu jakiś działa.  
Jaskier zamyślił się.  
– Teoretycznie tak, ale właściciel pewnie jest dziś na festynie… Zaczekaj, spróbuję zadzwonić – Jaskier wstał i wyciągnął telefon.  
Po kilku minutach rozmowy i zapewnieniach rozmówcy, że sprawa jest naprawdę pilna Jaskier spojrzał znacząco na Geralta.  
– Obawia się, że dziś nic nie wskuramy. Chireadan jest na festynie i może podjechać dopiero wieczorem. Późnym wieczorem.  
– Kur…  
– Mi też nie jest to na rękę Geralt. Ale póki co musimy porozmawiać z Ciri, nie sądzisz?

Geralt kiwnął potakująco głową.  
  


Obaj weszli do pokoju Ciri i zastali dziewczynkę skuloną na łóżku. W ramionach tuliła misia, którego Jaskier dał jej poprzedniego dnia. Geralt uniósł brew w zdumieniu. Był to ten sam pluszak, którego wygrał dla Jaskiera na ich drugiej randce w wesołym miasteczku. Nie spodziewał się, że Jaskier nadal go ma.  
– Ciri – Jaskier usiadł obok dziewczynki i delikatnie ją objął. Spojrzał na Geralta i skinieniem głowy nakazał mu aby też usiadł. – Kochanie, ja i tata chyba domyślamy się dlaczego to zrobiłaś…  
– Ale ja… – dziecko znów zaczęło szlochać.  
– Kochanie nie płacz, bo nie ma powodów abyś płakała – Głos Geralta był miękki i pełen uczucia. – Domyślamy się, że chciałaś abyśmy tutaj zostali… na trochę dłużej. Ale wiesz dobrze, że to jest nie możliwe. Ja i Jaskier nie jesteśmy już razem i…  
– I już nigdy nie będziemy – dokończył Jaskier. – Ale nadal bardzo cię kochamy. Zawsze będziesz dla nas najważniejsza.  
– Ale naprawdę nie możecie znowu być razem? Przecież tata już nie spotyka się z Yennefer – głos Ciri był pełen nadziei, a jej zielone oczy przybrały błagalny wyraz, gdy spoglądała na swoich ojców.  
– Czasem tak jest, że nie można zawrócić z drogi, którą się wybrało, Ciri – powiedział Jaskier. – Moja droga i droga Geralta w pewnym momencie się rozeszła i nigdy się już nie zejdzie. Tak bywa, ale ty jesteś łącznikiem, mostem między nami. Ostatni rok był bardzo trudny dla nas wszystkich. Wiele się zmieniło, ale nie można używać takich zagrywek jak niszczenie czyjejś własności by osiągnąć swój cel. Zniszczyłaś samochód taty i to jest bardzo karygodne zachowanie.  
– Dostanę szlaban?  
– Nie wiem – powiedział Geralt. – Jeszcze nie zastanowiłem się nad karą za ucieczkę. Ale wiem, na pewno, że koszty wymiany opon zapłacę z twojego kieszonkowego. A to nie będzie kwota z jednego miesiąca.  
Ciri jęknęła żałośnie i wtuliła twarz w pluszaka.  
– Ale chwilowo osiągnęłaś swój cel, bo pan, który zajmuje się wulkanizacją w miasteczku, zajmie się autem Geralta dopiero późnym wieczorem albo jutro rano.  
– Dlatego musimy tu zostać przynajmniej do niedzielnego wieczoru. Nie wiem jak zniosą to moje plecy… – mruknął Geralt.  
Jaskier uderzył go lekko w ramię.  
– Jak ci się nie podoba możesz spać w aucie. Wtedy twoje plecy z pewnością będą zadowolone.  
  
Reszta dnia mijała leniwie. Jaskier zaprowadził Ciri do swojej sąsiadki, Essi, która miała syna w wieku Ciri.  
Dzieci od razu złapały wspólny kontakt i zapomniały o dorosłych.  
Po powrocie od sąsiadki Jaskier zabrał się za pracę, całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na Geralta, który wielce znudzony przeskakiwał z kanału na kanał w TV.  
– Dlaczego nie jesteś na tym festynie? – zapytał w końcu.  
– Wyglądam ci na emo gotha? – odpowiedział Jaskier.  
– Okej.  
– Z resztą i tak już nie występuję na takich imprezach. Nie mam na to czasu.  
– Jak to?  
– Pracuję nad płytą. Za miesiąc wchodzę do studia.  
– Spełnią się twoje marzenia.  
Jaskier marzył o wydaniu własnej płyty od kiedy skończył szesnaście lat. Występował w przeróżnych przeglądach, konkurach i talent show, ale nigdy nie zwrócił na siebie aż takiej uwagi. Potem w jego życiu pojawił się Geralt i cały świat zaczął się kręcić wokół niego. Kilka lat później Ciri zagościła w tym świecie a Jaskier wpadł w monotonne życie rodzinne, raz na jakiś czas grając w jakimś klubie i komponując muzykę do wind i centr handlowych.  
– To chyba jedyna pozytywna rzecz wynikająca z naszego rozstania. Ach i ten dom. Jest zajebisty – Jaskier zatoczył długopisem kółko w powietrzu.  
– Jaskier… – Geralt westchnął zrezygnowany. – Na każdym kroku będziesz mi wbijał tę rozwodową szpilkę w oko?  
– Słucham? Ja wbijam ci szpilkę w oko? Moim sarkazmem. Przypominam ci, że to ty zniszczyłeś mi życie. Ty zabrałeś mi dom, który stworzyłem od początku, zabrałeś mi dziecko, które kocham najbardziej na świecie. To ty potraktowałeś mnie jak gówno, które trzeba spuścić do kanału – w oczach Jaskiera migotały łzy. – A teraz chcesz mi jeszcze zabrać prawo do sarkazmu? Pieprz się Geralt!  
– Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, Jaskier – szepnął Geralt.  
Jaskier roześmiał się żałośnie.  
– Geralt, ty nigdy mnie nie kochałeś. Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś. Byłeś ze mną bo było ci wygodnie. Nawet oświadczyłeś mi się, tylko dlatego, że miała pojawić się Ciri. By ładniej wyglądało w papierach adopcyjnych, że masz rodzinę. Jesteś w stałym, legalnym związku.  
– Nieprawda – mruknął Geralt.  
– Geralt, błagam…  
– Chciałem to zrobić bez względu na Ciri. Jej pojawienie się tylko przyspieszyło to pytanie. I dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt wylewny w swoich uczuciach. Szczególnie tych pozytywnych…  
– Yennefer jakoś wylewnie je okazywałeś. Podobnie jak innym… Nie patrz tak. Myślisz, że nie wiedziałem o twoich zdradach?  
– Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem, Jaskier. To zawsze były tylko nic nie znaczące flirty. Dopiero Yen…  
– No właśnie – Jaskier wstał i przeszedł do kuchni. Odkręcił kran w zlewie by ochłodzić twarz wodą.  
Nagle poczuł dłonie Geralta na swoich ramionach. Poczuł jego perfumy i oddech tuż przy swoim uchu. Przymknął oczy. Tak bardzo tęsknił za dotykiem swojego męża, że teraz chciał chłonąć go jak najwięcej.  
– Nigdy nie żałowałem niczego tak bardzo, jak tego, że związałem się z Yen – Wyszeptał. – Wtedy zrozumiałem dopiero jak wielki skarb miałem w domu, przez te wszystkie lata – Gerlat szeptał do ucha Jaskiera jednocześnie delikatnie muskając jego włosy i szyję.  
– Geralt, proszę – jęknął Jaskier, odwracając się przodem do Geralta i spojrzał w jego miodowe tęczówki. Oparł dłonie na umięśnionej klatce piersiowej męża, jak gdyby chciał go odepchnąć. Ale Geralt trzymał go mocno.  
Ich usta same znalazły drogę ku sobie. Złączyły się dzikim pocałunku. Zachłannym i mokrym.  
Geralt chwycił Jaskiera za pośladki i uniósł do góry, jednocześnie sadzając go na blacie. Jaskier objął udami mężczyznę, a jego ręce powędrowały w stronę spodni Geralta, który zachłannie skubał jego szyję i obojczyki.  
– Jesteś taki słodki – mruknął Gerlat.  
Prawie rozerwał koszulę muzyka, by jak najszybciej dostać się nich, by móc znaczyć je mokrymi pocałunkami.  
Obaj byli już twardzi i pragnęli jak najszybciej dać upust swoim rządzą.  
Jednak gdy tylko ręka Geralta wślizgnęła się w spodnie Jaskiera, ten otworzył oczy w przerażeniu.  
– Geralt przestań! – Jaskier szamotał się by oderwać od siebie Rivię. – Geralt!  
Rivia odstąpił od eks małżonka i spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
– Myślałem, że też tego chcesz?  
Jaskier spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi łez i zaczął zapinać koszulę.  
– Przez ostatni pieprzony rok marzyłem o tym każdej nocy, ale…  
– Ale co? Nie rozumiesz, że próbuję to wszystko naprawić? Że zrozumiałem wszystko jadąc tutaj?  
– Geralt… Jeśli teraz byśmy poszli do łóżka, obaj byśmy tego żałowali.  
– Skąd wiesz?  
– Geralt, tego nie naprawisz jednym sexem na zgodę na blacie w mojej kuchni. To tak nie działa. To nie jest takie proste, jak w głowie Ciri. Zniszczyłeś wszystko. Skąd mam mieć pewność, że za kilka dni, znów nie zaczniesz traktować mnie jak wroga? Że znów nie zabierzesz mi Ciri, że nie naślesz mi tu policji z nakazem aresztowania za porwanie rodzicielskie? Nie ufam ci Geralt.  
– Jaskier… Więc co mam zrobić byś mi wybaczył?  
– Już dawno ci wybaczyłem. Ale nigdy nie zapomnę. Już zawsze, będę miał przed oczami obraz jak poniżasz mnie w sądzie. To się nie uda Geralt – Jaskier niezdarnie otarł łzy i poprawił koszulę. – Ubierz się, a ja pójdę po Ciri. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamęczyła biednego Dary.  
  
Nie wracali już do tego co stało się w kuchni Jaskiera. Ciri znów odzyskała humor, jakby zapomniała o wszystkich swoich przewinach. Szczebiotała radośnie komplementując uroki okolicy, w której mieszkał Jaskier oraz swojego nowego najlepszego przyjaciela, Darę.  
Geralt i Jaskier słuchali jej opowieści z udawanym zainteresowaniem, raz po raz spoglądają ku sobie przeciągle.  
Późnym wieczorem, gdy Ciri już zasnęła, zjawił się Chireadan by odholować picupa Geralta do warsztatu.  
  
Niedzielny poranek i przedpołudnie znów wypełnił szczebiot Ciri. I Dary.  
Essi i Dary przyszli z rewizytą i Jaskier był wielce wdzięczny sąsiadcze, że uratowała go przed spędzeniem czasu sam na sam z Geraltem.  
Essi podejrzliwie przyglądała się Geraltowi, który został oddelegowany do gry w monopol z dziećmi w salonie.  
– Nie mówiłeś, że jest aż tak przystojny – powiedziała Essi, pomagając Jaskierowi obierać warzywa do obiadu.  
– Essi… – Jaskier przewrócił oczami.  
– Ale tacy są najgorsi… Myślą, że jak są ładni to im wszystko wolno.  
– Essi proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o Geralcie.  
– Ale źle mu z oczu patrzy. Gdybym znała cię te dziesięć lat temu to bym cię siłą od niego odganiała.  
– Essi! Mówisz o ojcu mojej córki!  
– Córki, którą ci zabrał.  
– Tak naprawdę to on jest jej głównym opiekunem i miał prawo…  
– Skrzywdzić was oboje? Czy ty się słyszysz? I co, zaraz mi powiesz, że nadal go kochasz?  
Jaskier spojrzał wymownie na kobietę, a ta z impetem rzuciła obieraczką o blat, ściągając na siebie zaciekawiony wzrok dzieci i Geralta.  
– SERIO, Jaskier?! Serio?  
Po chwili zorientowała się, że jest obserwowana. Uśmiechnęła się.  
– Dacie wiarę, że ten wariat chce podać marynowane ogórki do obiadu? Czy ty jesteś zdrowy na umyśle, Jaskier?  
Dzieciaki i Geralt wrócili do zabawy, a temat uczuć Jaskiera już nie został podjęty przez Essi.  
  
Po obiedzie Chireadan odstawił samochód Geralta.  
Nadszedł czas pożegnania. Geralt zapakował rzeczy swoje i Ciri do bagażnika. Jaskier przypatrywał się mu stojąc oparty belkę w ganku.  
– Ciri pożegnaj się z Jaskierem i wsiadaj do auta – zawołał Geralt do Córki, która spacerowała po ogrodzie Jaskiera zrywając ostatnie jesienne kwiatki.  
Dziewczynka podbiegła do mężczyzny, a ten pochwycił ją w swoje ramiona i mocno przytulił.  
– Kocham cię księżniczko – szepnął. – I proszę, nie uciekaj więcej z domu.  
– Też cię kocham, tato – odszepnęła i ucałowała go w policzek.  
Jaskier postawił ją na ziemi i po sekundzie patrzył już tylko na zarys jej sylwetki w aucie.  
– Dzięki za gościnę – mruknął Geralt i wbił wzrok w ziemię.  
– Spoko.  
– Jutro złożę wniosek w sądzie o przywrócenie ci praw…  
– Geralt, to… – Jaskier zrobił zbolałą minę.  
– Nie przerywaj… Wiem, ile zła wyrządziłem Tobie i Ciri. Wiem, że nie naprawię tego tak łatwo, ale pozwól mi chociaż spróbować. Zawnioskuję też o zmianę kontaktów na nieograniczone. Co powiesz, na to by Ciri spędzała jeden weekend z tobą plus nieograniczone telefony? A co do wakacji też trzeba to jakoś ustalić. Może połowa wakacji z tobą? Mógłbyś też przyjeżdżać na urodziny.  
– Brzmi nieźle. Dziękuję ci. Ale wiesz, że to nadal nic nie zmieni między nami?  
– Wiem, ale może moglibyśmy chociaż spróbować być przyjaciółmi, a nie wrogami?  
– Nie wiem czy to się uda ale… możemy.  
Geralt uśmiechnął się. Milczeli dłuższą chwilę patrząc na siebie, jakdyby zapomnieli jak używa się języka  
– No to w drogę – powiedział w końcu Geralt i delikatnie musnął usta Jaskiera.  
Ten wstrzymał oddech i czuł jak pąsowieje.  
Geralt po pocałunku znów się uśmiechnął i wsiadł do auta, zostawiając Jaskiera roztrzęsionego  
Po chwili światła samochodu zniknęły za zakrętem.

**Author's Note:**

> Alienacja rodzicielska to straszna rzecz. Możecie potępiać Jaskiera za to, że nie walczył o Ciri w czasie rozwodu. Ale on wg mnie wybrał mniejsze zło.  
> Ale dużo też zależało od Geralta. Gdyby się uparł całkowicie odciął by Ciri od Jaskiera. Fakt, zachował się jak kawał złamanego wafla. Ale w przypadku rozwodów i walki o opiekę nad dziećmi widzimisię jednego rodzica względem drugiego rodzica i tak zatrzymuje się na dziecku. Chcąc zrobić na złość byłemu partnerowi, tak naprawdę robi się na złość dziecku.  
> A dziecko nie zawsze rozumie co się dzieje i co najgorsze obwinia siebie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, też uważałam, że w sytuacji zdrady przez partnera, absolutnie odetnę go od dzieci. Bo przecież sam wybrał. Dziś wiem, że skrzywdziłabym przede wszystkim dzieci. Na szczęście nie mam ani dzieci, ani partnera i być może łatwo mi to mówić. Ale w pracy często spotykam się ze sprawami o opiekę nad dziećmi, gdzie rodzice walczą nawet kilkanaście lat o dziecko. A dziecko po tym wszystkim jest wrakiem. Dlatego trzeba się zastanowić czy moje ja jest ważniejsze od mojego dziecka. I życzyłabym sobie, aby większość rodziców jak najwcześniej zobaczyła to co robi swojemu dziecku. Tak jak Geralt.  
> Pragnę też zaznaczyć, że nie zawsze jest cukierkowo i czasem okazuje się, że drugi rodzic jest totalnym świrem.  
> I nie napisałam tego bo odwala mi na L4 i tęsknię za pracą. Zaczęłam to pisać daaaawno. A temat pracowy wyszedł jakoś tak sam.


End file.
